


Grounded

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Oliver grounds Mia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Grounded

Mia sat alone in her room. It was a rare moment of quiet in the Queen Mansion, she never took that for granted, even when she was in a bad mood. Everyone was off doing their own things, she should also be doing her own thing. Except _someone_ decided it was a good idea to ground her. Bet you'll never guess whose idea that was.

She sighed, sitting up in bed and flipping through one of her little sister's magazines. It was a Seventeen magazine. She hasn't read one of these since she was 8. Though, she wasn't really reading it now either, she was just flipping through and looking at the pictures. Her little sister shouldn't have it, she's only 8. But who was she to judge her baby sister's reading habits?

Mia slid the magazine to the end of the bed, leaning back on the headboard and crossing her arms. This wasn't fair. It was Lorena's idea to take the joyride in Anastas' car. Jocelyn had the keys, it's not like they broke into his car, they just took it out for a bit. She was sure that her dad had done way worse when he was her age, but she gets in trouble for it.

"He doesn't want you to turn out like him."

As if she was having her mind read, her mom appeared in the doorway, letting herself into Mia's bedroom.

Mia sighed again, rolling her eyes. "I'm nothing like him."

Felicity slowly made her way over to Mia's bed, taking a seat beside her daughter. "I wouldn't say that." She caught the glare from Mia without looking. "You're both stubborn."

"You're stubborn, too."

"Queen stubbornness and Smoak stubbornness are different."

"How?"

Felicity thought about it for a second, looking over at Mia. "You know he's just looking out for you."

"Ada and Bex stole Uncle Tommy's car."

"And they were both grounded."

"By you or by dad?"

Felicity hesitated. Truthfully, by her. Oliver and Tommy were angry, but they were going to let it slide by with a warning. She wasn't going to tell Mia that, though. Not when she was looking for a reason to be mad at her dad. Unfortunately, she had taken too long to answer.

"I knew it." Mia moved past Felicity to get off of the bed. She paced her room for a second, paused, then turned around to face her mom. "Dad clearly has favorites and it's every kid but me."

"That isn't true." She corrected quickly. "He's more protective over you because you're the most like him."

"Stop saying that."

"It's true. No other kid is out there wearing green-"

"It's just a color, I could be wearing it for Aunt Emiko."

Felicity shrugged. "You can say whatever you want. We both know it's for your dad."

Mia groaned, looking at her bedroom door, then back at her mom. "I just want to be treated fairly."

"I'll talk to him." Felicity patted the spot on the bed beside her, Mia came crawling back. "But you have to give him time."

"He had 3 kids before me."

"And one is living across the country, the other is living with your grandparents, and William basically raised himself from the time he turned 13." She pulled Mia closer to her, Mia rested her head on her shoulder. "You're still here, you could leave, you haven't. He's worried that when you do leave, he won't be able to protect you."

"I've thought about it....Leaving. Ada and Eliza did."

"What's stopping you?"

Mia thought about it, then looked up at her mom. "You."

"And your dad?"

"His cooking." She admitted. "Your cooking is awful."

Felicity laughed. She couldn't argue with that statement.

"And...I guess dad isn't so bad." Mia sat back up, looking at her mom. "But his punishments are bull."

"I'll talk to him." Felicity stood up, heading back towards the door. "But in return, no more carjacking."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll just call Sara and cancel."

Felicity could sense the sarcasm in her voice, but she still shot her a glare. Mia quickly threw her hands up. "No more carjacking."


End file.
